loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Nyah
Nyah Nordoff Hall is a thief turned spy in Mission Impossible II. She was also the love interest of Ethan Hunt. Her Story During her past she was a professional thief and she also had a relationship with Sean Ambrose, a mercenary who was at the time a IMF agent. Who soon became interested in getting hold of a deadly virus known as Chimera along with the antidote Bellerophon. She left him in presumably midway and he never saw her again. In Seville Spain, she first caught eyes with Ethan Hunt, who after she locked eyes with after disappearing from his view, only to return to privately meet when he caught up to her trying to steal a guy's necklace, admitted that he was not just a pretty face. Barely escaping with her freedom but without the necklace, she leaves Ethan just to drive to possibly her next location. However on the road, Ethan caught up to her again willing to recruit her. After a near disastrous and almost deadly game of cat and mouse which Nyah almost died from. She was caught and saved by Ethan. Once updated on the mission which involved a crash caused by Sean, the man she left, she figured that this mission was personal and not business related to the mission. After a brief spat, she agreed to help and figured that the only was she could infiltrate back in without causing suspicion, is if she needed serious help. Ethan arranged for her to be prosecuted only for Sean to bail her out and invited her to his villa in Sydney, Australia. At the horse track she and Ethan saw each other again. Ethan needed Nyah to steal the memory card info from Ambrose which he kept in his inner left jacket pocket. Nyah was barely able to steal the card unnoticed and rallied up with Ethan. Once done, Ethan gave her back the card and was told to get out of Australia. She returned to Ambrose to return the card but placed it in his inner right jacket pocket. Nyah tried escaping, however Ethan got to her and told her to stay with Ambrose. Unbeknownst to Nyah, Ethan was Ambrose under the mask. And he took her to the Biocyte building where Ethan was destroying what remains of the Chimera virus. When it was only an injection gun of the virus was left, Ambrose held Nyah at gunpoint and told Ethan that whatever happens to her, he would be responsible. Ambrose told Nyah to pick up the injection gun and bring it to him. However instead of handing it to Ambrose, Nyah used the injection gun on herself, infecting herself with Chimera. During the brief gun war between Ambrose's men and the Biocyte security, Nyah ordered Ethan to kill her to complete the mission, however Ethan refuses and escape promising her he will get Bellerophon into her before 20 hours. While Ambrose took Nyah's blood infected sample to a Biocyte facility after confirming that the virus was still active, She was cut loose deep within the center of Sydney Australia, from there she made her way to North Head Bluff approaching the cliffs where she intends to kill herself. However she was saved by Billy and Luther who took her to Ethan. After Ethan killed Ambrose, Luther injected Bellerophon into her system, curing her from Chimera. Upon making a full recovery, and giving much needed effort for her actions, she's free of her past charges and her criminal record was completely wiped out. Now Nyah, probably new and improved leaving her life of thieving behind she settles in Australia as she once again met up with Ethan who planned to settle with her. Category:Movie Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests